wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wuzzlewood Song/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "The Wuzzlewood Song".'' The Wuzzlewood Song (Wuzzlewood) Jann Starl: Don't go anywhere! This is Jann Starl coming with a special performance from the Wubb Girlz with guest stars Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Jack and Daizy. Wubbzy: *''Hums''* Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Everyone, It so good to see you. Wubbzy: We're going to see The Wubb Girlz at the concert. Widget: Do you like concerts? Kids: Yeah! Widget: Oh, Good! Wubbzy: Hello? Shine: Hi Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Wow wow, Shine! What's wrong? Shimmer: We wanna sing our song we made. Sparkle: But we can't remember where the Voice Choice 3000. Wubbzy: We'll find them! Walden: But first, we need to sing our song. Widget: We Love this Song! Walden: Do you know it? Wubbzy: It's called "The'll be Comin' Around the Concert" Jack: I will conduct. Wubbzy: They'll be coming around the concert when they come, All: They'll be coming around the concert when they come, Wubbzy: They'll be coming around the concert, coming around the concert, All: Coming around the concert when they come. Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, ay, ay, yipee, ay ay yipee, yipee, ay". Walden: Now me around the concert. She'll be driving six white airplanes when they come, All: She'll be driving six white airplanes when they come, Walden: '''She'll be driving six white airplanes, driving six white airplanes. '''All: Drving six white airplanes when they come. Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, ay, ay, yipee, ay ay yipee, yipee, ay". Widget: My Turn! Oh we'll go out to meet them when they come. All: Oh we'll go out to meet them when they come. Widget: Oh we'll go out to meet them, all go out to meet them. All: All go out to meet them when they come. Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, ay, ay, yipee, ay ay yipee, yipee, ay". Daizy: This is the part i've been waiting for. They'll be wearing pretty styles when they come, All: They'll be wearing pretty styles when they come, Daizy: They'll be wearing pretty styles, wearing pretty styles, All: Wearing pretty styles when they come. Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, yipee, ay", Singing "ay, ay, yipee, ay, ay, yipee, ay ay yipee, yipee, ay". Wubbzy: Yee-haw! Beaver: Oh Wow!, just look at this Voice Choice 3000. It's so shiny and Magnificent! I just have to have it, If only I had someway to snatch it. Oh wait, I do have a way to snatch it, I'll use my latest invention. Bup-Be-Ah-Bah-Bah-Bah! Beaver's Super Snatcher! Check this out! *Clicking* Beaver: Now come to Beaver! That's It! *Clicking* Beaver: Got It! Ha-ha-ha! The Voice Choice 3000 is mine. Bye-bye! Wubbzy: Let's go get it to the Wubb Girlz! Walden: *Gasps* It's gone. Wubbzy: Someone stolled the Voice Choice 3000. Daizy: Uh-oh. Where is it gone to. Widget: What? It Can't Be! Beaver: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Walden: *Gasps* ''That sounds like Beaver! ''*Laughing* Walden: Galloping gigahertz! Beaver snatched Widget's Voice Choice 3000. Beaver: That's right Walden, and there's no way you can get it back from me, Beaver. Daizy: Is it fair that Beaver took Widget's thing? Kids: No! Wubbzy: But we are gonna need your help. Will you help me and my friends get the Voice Choice 3000 back and bring it to the Wubb Girlz? Kids: Yeah! Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wow! This Way to the Wubbmobile. Widget: There's Beaver Walden: After him! Daizy: Aha! Beaver: Well, if it isn't Wubbzy and his friends, Say HIYA to my lastest invention. I call it, Bup-Be-Ah-Bah-Bah-Bah! Beaver's Hotdog Blaster! Wubbzy: Hotdog Blaster? Daizy: That doesn't sound good. Beaver: Blasting Hotdogs! *Clang* Walden: Aah, Hotdogs! All: '''Whoa! '''Jack: We've gotta stop those hotdogs. Walden: We gotta find a way to stop the hotdog. His Hotdog blaster has this many hotdogs. What number is this? Kids: 12 Walden: 12! Right! *Clang* Walden: Count with me. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve. Now how many are there? Kids: 0 Walden: 0? That means there's no more hotdogs. Kids: *Cheering* Jack: Let's Go, Everybody! Let's find the Wubb Girlz! Widget: He's going into the parking garage! Daizy: Lavender Lollipops! It's Beaver again! Beaver: Not against guys, and thanks to my latest invention, you'll never get it back! Bup-Be-Ah-Bah-Bah-Bah! Beaver's Robot Fruit! *''Stomping''* Beaver: '''Ha-ha-ha! That's should stop them! '''Walden: We better find a way to do this. Wubbzy: What are we gonna do now? Daizy: '''I can stop the Robot fruit with my meatball. To stop them, Say Bowling Meatball! '''Kids & Daizy: Bowling Meatball! Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: Hooray! Daizy: Wahoo! We stopped the robot fruit with my Bowling Meatball! Widget: Thanks, Daizy! Jack: Now, Let's use are use my goggles. When you see Beaver, yell Beaver! Kids: Beaver! Wubbzy: There he is. Beaver: '''O-o-o-oh. My precious thing! '''Widget: We better hurry before the Wubb Girlz get upset. After him! Wubbzy: I'll use my telescope! When you see it, say Voice Choice 3000. Kids: Voice Choice 3000. Beaver: '''Aah! Oh Man! This is hard! I'm never gonna get it right. I Stink! '''Walden: '''Aha! We got you now, Beaver! '''Beaver: Oh-No! You Don't! *Splat* Wubbzy: Oh-no. We're all covered in chocolate sauce! Jack: We don't have time for this, because the Wubb Girlz need the Voice Choice 3000. Walden: Shower please! *Laughing* Walden: My, my, my! We can ask Beaver if we can have it back! Why did you do it, Beaver! Why did you steal the Voice Choice 3000? Beaver: Because, I wanted to be announced and I want to! Sorry! You can have it back now. Wubbzy: Thanks! Shimmer: Oh, They've been here 2 minutes ago. Daizy: Girls, I have something for you! Ta-da! Shine: '''That's it! You find the Voice Choice 3000! Thank you for finding it! Awsome! '''Sparkle: Yesseri, and Thank goodness we will sing again! Widget: Let's do it! It's my hair style you know. Wubbzy: Will you dance with us? Kids: Yeah! Wubbzy: You will?, Great! Walden: Okay! Daizy: Hit It! We stand shoulder to shoulder We see eye to eye We dive deep under water We jump high in the sky High We stand shoulder to shoulder We stand side to side When one of us gets a tiny bit tired One gives the other a ride Ride I've never had a best friend before So I can't be sure What it feels like But I think it feels more like this, I do I think I feel more like myself When I'm with you Finding, finding Losing and finding Making, making a bond that is strong Building, building a house for a friendship Breathing a breath for our song Song For our song *''Cheering''* Wubbzy: We've couldn't have done it without you! Bye-bye! Let's play again soon! end